A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scales used to weigh parcels for shipping and mailing. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved platform for weighing scales, the platform having a structure for supporting parcels and envelopes having a footprint larger than the platform.
B. Description of Background Art
Weighing scales are used extensively in mailing and shipping operations for determining postage or shipping charges for parcels or envelopes. Typically, such weighing scales have a platform with a generally flat, horizontally disposed upper surface for receiving parcels or envelopes to be weighed. A mechanical or electronic force transducer mechanically coupled to the platform is operably interconnected with a rotary or linear indicator dial, or an electronics display device, which indicates the weight of an article placed on the platform.
Usually, the weight indicator or display device of a weighing scale is mounted on a housing which supports the scale platform. Thus, if a large parcel or envelope is placed flat on the scale platform, the indicator may not be viewable from locations above the platform. Since weighing scales are usually placed on benches or tables at waist level, the head of a person using the scale is usually positioned some distance above the scale. Therefore, if a large parcel or envelope blocks the line of sight between a person and the scale indicator, the person must squat for perform some other bodily movement to be able to read the indicator. The present invention was conceived of to provide means for increasing the viewability of weighing scales while weighing large parcels or envelopes, thus eliminating in many cases the requirement for users of the scale to shift their position in order to be able to view the scale indicator.